Video games are a popular way for people to entertain themselves and interact with other users. Whether implemented on a personal computer, television-based gaming console, or handheld gaming system, traditional video games allow users to manipulate on-screen characters or elements and thereby engage in on-screen challenges or competitions. Computer generated challenges and competitions can be rich with stimulating content that is more dynamic and inspiring than an unchanging toy car or truck.
Perhaps the most visible benefit of video gaming is its artistic and entertainment contributions. As a form of multimedia entertainment, modern video games contain a highly unique fusion of 3D art, computer-generated (CG) effects, architecture, artificial intelligence (AI), sound effects, dramatic performances, music, storytelling, and, most importantly, interactivity. This interactivity enables the player to explore environments that range from simulated reality to stylized, artistic expressions (something no other form of entertainment can allow). In this respect, every game scenario will play out a slightly different way every time. Even if the game is highly scripted, this can still feel like a large amount of freedom to the person who is playing the game.
A related property is that of emergent behavior. While many games including card games and sports rely on emergent principles, video games commonly present simulated story worlds where emergent behavior occurs within the context of the game. This is something that some gamers find appealing as it introduces a certain level of randomness to a game. Generally any place where you have event driven instructions for AI in a game, you will inevitably see this. For instance, take a racing game where cars are programmed to avoid crashing and they encounter an obstacle in the track, the cars might then maneuver to avoid the obstacle causing the cars behind them to slow and/or maneuver to accommodate the cars in front of them and the obstacle. The programmer never wrote code to specifically create a traffic jam; yet one now exists in the game.
In Steven Johnson's book, “Everything Bad Is Good for You,” he argues that video games in fact demand far more from a player than traditional games like Monopoly. In order to experience the game, players must first determine the objectives, as well as how to complete them. They must then learn the game controls and how the human-machine interface works, including menus and heads-up displays (HUDs). Beyond such skills, which after some time become quite fundamental and are taken for granted by many gamers, video games are based upon the player navigating (and eventually mastering) a highly complex system with many variables. This requires a strong analytical ability, as well as flexibility and adaptability. To emphasize the point, Johnson notes that the strategy guide for Grand Theft Auto III is 53,000 words long. He argues that the process of learning the boundaries, goals, and controls of a given game is often a highly demanding one that calls on many different areas of cognitive function. Indeed, most games require a great deal of patience and focus from the player, and, contrary to the popular perception that games provide instant gratification, games actually delay gratification far longer than other forms of entertainment such as film or even many books. Some research suggests video games may even increase player's attention capacities.
Multiplayer games, which take advantage of the fact that computer games can use the Internet, provide players with the opportunity to compete with other players from across the globe, something that is also unique to electronic gaming. Millions of players around the globe are attracted to video gaming simply because it offers such unprecedented ability to interact with large numbers of people engaged simultaneously in a structured environment where they are all involved in the same activity (playing the game).
Even simple games offer potential benefits to the player. Games like Tetris and Pac-man are well-designed games that are easy to pick up but difficult to master, much like chess or even poker. Despite their simplicity, simple games may also feature online capabilities or powerful AI. Depending on the game, players can develop and test their techniques against an advanced computer player or online against other human players.
Overall, there is a need for a new game that offers the benefits discussed above to game players, as well as one that provides additional benefits.
The patent or application file contains at least one drawing executed in color. Copies of this patent or patent application publication with color drawings will be provided by the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office upon request and payment of the necessary fee.